


The Pack

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just sitting around watching a movie but Stiles feels something form, pushes, and watches it grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: Chosen Family; set in a nebulous future. The whole Pack is there (including Allison who didn't die) but I didn't want to mention every single person in the tags.

Stiles isn't exactly sure when it happened, but he first realizes it has when they're all sitting around Scott's living room for movie night. Scott's sprawled in the recliner with Kira curled on his lap. Isaac and Allison are holding hands on one end of the couch with Derek on the other end, looking more relaxed than normal, Malia on the floor leaning against his leg. He and Lydia are on the loveseat bickering over the amount of salt on their bowl of popcorn. In the kitchen with the beer are the adults (minus Derek who feels more comfortable with the teenagers which lends credence to Stiles' theory that he's emotionally stuck at sixteen) which includes Peter and Chris, who so far haven't managed to kill each other, along with Scott's mom and his own dad.

On the tv is the second Hobbit movie, Lydia and Allison's choices of romantic comedies having been vetoed, even by Kira who is such a cool fangirl. They're at the barrel riding scene when Stiles feels it.

He's done a lot of research into pack bonds, knows they exist between the wolves, but he's never felt it even though he knows that humans can. Yet, instinctively he knows what it is, this strange tingling warmth in his chest.

For a moment he closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling. In his mind's eye he sees golden threads tying everyone to each other and to Scott. There are threads leaving them all and going to the kitchen, four from each of them which means, his dad is Pack. So is Peter. The threads twist and overlap, so many of them, thin but strong like chain.

He reaches out and plucks one. Beside him, Lydia gasps and Stiles' eyes fly open.

"What did you do?" she asks, surprised, one hand pressed between her breasts.

"I...you felt that?" he whispers back, unsure why because all the werewolves can hear him. In fact, Peter comes out of the kitchen, a look of almost wonder on his face.

"Stiles, what did you do?" the older wolf asks as he comes to crouch in front of him.

"What's going on?" Scott asks, confused, as he pauses the movie.

Stiles' eyes flash from person to person, most just look confused, but Derek is almost smiling at him and with one hand he reaches out and brushes his hand over his uncle's shoulder.

Peter sinks into the touch and Stiles realizes he wasn't Pack, not really, until...

"Did I do this?"

"You linked yourself to the Pack and, in doing so, linked everyone else who isn't a wolf. The humans probably don't feel it yet, but I can feel all of them. Stiles, you pulled me in as well."

"But, you _are_ Pack," he protests, confused.

Peter shakes his head. "It was never official. I never sought the bond..."

"Afraid of rejection," Lydia finishes for him and Peter nods.

"I don't feel anything different," Allison says. "What's it like?"

"It's hard to explain," Scott responds, rubbing his chest. "I'm not sure humans feel it like we do. I felt the connection to all the werewolves except Peter. Now I feel him."

Rising to his feet, Peter hesitantly turns to the Alpha. "I never pushed for this. I..."

"It's okay. I'm not rejecting it."

Derek is the one to thank him, a whisper of relief, because Peter was too close to Omega and no one deserves that.

"I always felt something, but now I can feel Stiles and Allison, the adults, Kira," Isaac adds. "It feels...strong."

"The larger, more stable the Pack, the stronger we all are," Derek explains as his cousin's hand slides into his and squeezes.

"But, why now? How did you do this, Stiles?" Malia asks.

"I have no clue." And he really doesn't. "I just...I dunno, I felt close to everyone, like we're a big dysfunctional family, and something just clicked. I can see the strings in my head."

"Your spark," Peter explains. "But, to create Pack bonds between humans, that takes a lot of power." A smile crosses his face. "I believe we've found our Emissary, possibly one of the most powerful in the last century."

Stiles flails, nearly knocking over the popcorn until Lydia's hand on his arm calms him. "I can make mountain ash form a circle, that's it!"

"You created mountain ash out of nothing, Stiles. You didn't have enough to make that circle and yet it formed."

Surprised, Peter turns to his nephew. "That's almost unheard of. Neither Deaton nor Morell can do that." He turns back to Stiles. "You need training."

"Great. I'm still trying to catch up in school."

"We'll all help. You helped me," Malia says.

"I can throw lacrosse balls at your head if you think that'll help," Scott jokes.

"Funny. You're no longer my BFF."

Everyone, even Derek, laughs a bit at that, which draws the other adults out of the kitchen.

His dad gives him a suspicious look. "Okay, Stiles what did you do?" 

Oh crap, he made his dad part of a werewolf pack.

Chris Argent's suspicious look joins Stiles' dad's.

Oh crap, he made a HUNTER a part of a werewolf pack.

Stiles buries his red face in Lydia's shoulder and lets everyone else try to explain.

The Pack bond feels really good, though, so he doesn't regret it at all.

End


End file.
